


The way your feet move.

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, I don't know a shit about dancing btw, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe blackmail?, SO, Wedding, bad writing from meh, but yolo, dancer kageyama, kags and hinata aint getting married btw, smut may happen in later chapters, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: Hinata had to learn how to dance for his Aunts wedding, but he only has so much money for his dancing lessons. Noya introduces Hinata to Kageyama who can give Hinata dancing lessons that fits into his budget, but things start to lead to something that Hinata wouldn't expect.





	The way your feet move.

Hinata had a problem, a very big problem. He needs to learn how to dance in time for his aunt’s wedding. His aunt’s wedding is in about two weeks, because his mother wants him to dance with his lovely aunt he has to take dancing lessons, well because Hinata was not the best dancer. Even if it was to save his life he would fail trying to do the task, thankfully he’s still got a little over three months till the wedding will happen, plenty of time! Yet there always has to be a bump for Hinata, Hinata only has a small budget, one hundred bucks to spend on his dancing lessons and Hinata surly knows he won’t achieve anything in his first lesson, it’ll probably be by his tenth lesson that he will be confident with the skills he’s earned. It took ages to find a well-known place for dancing lessons, the first place he went to that was highly recommended by his mother but it charged you 50 bucks for each lesson, he would only be able to afford two lessons! The next place was slightly better but still out of his budget, after looking for a couple of days, walking about seeing that each place he went to he knew he couldn’t fit it into his budge. Hinata couldn’t help to let out a little sigh, knowing that he’ll be facing defeat soon and having to tell his mother that he can’t do the dance with his aunt. Hinata decided to look at the list his mother gave him but he let out the sigh of defeat, he’s been to every single place and none was in his budget. Hinata dragged himself to the nearest coffee shop around; he was tired after walking non-stop and he hasn’t drank anything since he left his house this morning and that was about five hours ago. As Hinata started to approach the coffee shop he let a smile come on his face, Noya was probably working the now so he could have a laugh before he goes back out again, as Hinata walked into the coffee shop he quickly scanned around to find Noya, Hinata found him cleaning the tables in the middle of the shop. Hinata will have his chance to talk to Noya and tell him about his troubles and Noya will surly crack a joke and everything will be all right for Hinata! As Hinata decided to get his drink first he went up straight to the cashier, he quickly ordered his coffee with a delicious nutella cookie and he made his way to one of the tables that was at the quieter part of the coffee shop. After taking a sip from his coffee as he played his game on his phone he heard a thump close by him, as he looked up without even guessing it was Noya that was sat in front of him, sitting lazily against his chair as he rubbed his face, still having a smile on his face though. Hinata has known Noya since the time he used to work at the coffee shop last year, Noya came to work in a shop a month after Hinata started and because Noya was the newbie Hinata had to show him what he had to do around the shop, since then they’ve became close and even more closer for sharing the same love of volleyball! Noya soon got out of his lazy position, he raised his arms into the air stretching his body that’s probably been working for so many hours, knowing Noya this is probably the first time since afternoon that he finally took a break. As Noya finished stretching he brought out his phone from the front his pants, it looked like he was only checking out the time because he slid his phone right back into his pocket as soon as he brought it out. Hinata finally looked over to Noya who looked over to him as well, they stared at each other for a good ten seconds till Hinata blinked and by this Noya started to laugh at the younger one. “I win!” Noya exclaimed. Noya and Hinata always played this childish game, yet it was always fun to see who would blink first out of the two of them. “So, Shouyou. Have you found any dancing lessons that fit into your budget?” Hinata put his coffee down, as soon as he put it down Noya picked it up bringing the cup to his lips, taking a good amount of Hinata’s coffee. Hinata wasn’t bothered that Noya drank from the same cup as him; the only thing he would be bothered about was if Noya drank the whole thing. Now Hinata has a time that he needs to get home by because walking through the in the pitch black can be scary for poor Hinata, so Hinata looked down to his phone real quick checking the time, he’s still got twenty till he needs to leave, and so he’s got plenty of time to tell Noya about his failed adventure without having to stay a bit longer, thus making him walk in the dark. 

“I’m really disappointed, my mom really wanted me to do this, and I even really wanted to do this! I went to about twenty different places, even some that didn’t look like they taught dancing lessons!” Hinata gave out a pout as he held his cheeks in his palm, he really actually wanted to learn how to dance after getting told by his mom that he will be dancing with his aunt in front of his whole family, he’s now got three months and he certainly can’t teach himself without a partner, so he’s basically screwed. Noya quickly glanced around them, like he was looking for someone. Finally, it looked like he spotted the person that he wanted to see at that moment. Hinata gave a questionable look when he saw his friend waving someone over, Hinata looked over to who it was Noya must have been waving to, after taking a second to find the person he spotted him. It was the new guy who’s been working here for a month now, Kenma. Hinata befriended the older boy once he first saw him working here, Kenma was always on his phone, even when he was working and thought no one was looking. Kenma looked down to Noya, just carrying a tired expression on his face as he waited for him to talk. “Kenma! Remember how you were telling me about that Kagayama, Kegeama…”  
“Kageyama.” Kenma corrected him.  
“Yea, Kageyama! The one that does dancing lessons?” Kenma nodded at his question. “Well, our dear Shouyou needs some dancing lessons but the poor thing only has a max of one hundred bucks and three months worth of time for his self to be taught to dance in time for a wedding…So do you think Kageyama will teach Shouyou?” Before Hinata could hear Kenma’s response he felt his phone alarm going off, he didn’t even notice so much time went by but he really does have to be going, he was a good bit away from his house that he can’t waste five minutes here. He told his friends to text him about this Kageyama person, if they would be willing to give him dancing lessons with his budget. 

 

Hinata got up late today; it was his time off from work after all so he really didn’t have to do anything. The ginger haired boy tried to get at least another ten minutes till he heard a rapped amount of buzzes coming from the only reasonable source, his phone. Hinata stretched over for his phone with one of hands while he rubbed his eyes awake with his spare hand, the phone was soon brought to his face. Five messages from Kenma, basically telling him to answer Noya and another fifthteen messages was of course, from Noya. As Hinata slowly progressed with what Noya wrote to him he couldn’t help to wake right awake at that moment. He got a trial run to see this Kageyama and if Kageyama decides to give Hinata dancing lessons he will get ten lessons for exactly one hundred bucks! He had to meet Kageyama today at the coffee shop in an hour, plenty of time. As Hinata slid his clothes on he tried to capture a face on Kageyama, is Kageyama a he or she? Will they be nice or mean and will they even teach Hinata? Hinata quickly said goodbye to his mother and his little sister as he started to head toward the coffee shop, Hinata decided to do a slow jog seeing as he only has twenty minutes till he has to get there. Before Hinata knew it he was already at the coffee shop, Noya was already outside waiting for him, telling him how Kageyama was already here. Noya started leading Hinata to the table that Kageyama was at a moment ago, Noya told him that Kageyama was just up to get something to drink saying that he won’t be long. Ohhhhh, so Kageyama is a he! A body slowly came to view out of the corner of Hinata’s eye, as he looked and saw Kageyama sitting on the seat in front of Hinata holding two cups of coffee, Kageyama brought one of the cups onto the table pushing it towards Hinata. “You owe me two dollars.” Of course, there always has to be that one downside when Hinata gets everything working out for himself. Hinata brought the two dollars out handing it over to Kageyama, who gladly took it without saying ‘just kidding!’ Kageyama sat back; one leg over the other as he drank what Hinata was guessing was coffee from his cup, as he brought the cup away from his mouth he started to speak. “…Lessons will be Monday and Friday, both at half three and it will last for two hours. Give me your number, dumbass. So if you become ill or something you can just text me and I won’t end up wasting my time.” This guy…honestly doesn’t seem so bad to Hinata, if someone else said this to him Hinata would of probably took it as an offence but it looks like Kageyama acts this was around everyone so Hinata probably shouldn’t feel like the guy is picking on him. 

The two engaged numbers and soon Kageyama left, Hinata stayed behind because Hinata was waiting for Kenma and Noya, it looks like learning how to dance might not be so bad afterall. 

 

Three days has passed and Hinata was now at the dancing studio, waiting for Kageyama to come out from his office. Hinata was surprised to find out Kageyama’s studio was located in one of the buildings that was known to be ‘haunted’, because of that reason Hinata and many others stayed clear from that building, but after going inside it Hinata was just amazed! It looked haunted on the outside but once you enter it’s like you are about to see a play, the red carpet, the doors leading you to many of hundreds of seats and a massive stage and the props that was still on the stage. Hinata waited patiently in one of the many seats as he waited for Kageyama, after five minutes went by and Kageyama finally came out from his office and made his way to the stage, not even looking at Hinata. He walked up the stairs and Hinata couldn’t help to feel embarrassed about his clothing choice, he only wore a t-shirt that had a cute lion on it saying, ‘rawr’ and blue jeans with his year old shoes. While you get Kageyama who is wearing a shirt and a very dark blue blazer, dark enough that you could mistake it as black, he wore black pants that didn’t look cheap like Hinata’s ten dollars one and finally his shoes was very formal and looked like it never came in contact with dirt. Hinata noticed Kageyama looking right at him, his eyebrows going down far enough that Hinata couldn’t find it possible for a person to look so angry! “Oi, get over here before I reconsider giving you lessons.” Hinata quickly shuffled out of his seat, he needs these lessons so it probably is good if he doesn’t tic Kageyama off. Hinata quickly went onto the stage, now he was face to face with Kageyama. Kageyama gave a quick look and started to circle around him, like Hinata was fish and Kageyama was the shark, ready to bounce at him in any second. “You need to fix the way you stand, one foot in front of the other, like this.” Hinata looked down to see Kageyama placing his right foot in front of his left foot at an angel, ok, that seemed easy enough to do, which it was. “Good, now give me your hand.” Hinata didn’t feel weird taken the other guys hand onto his, he actually enjoyed having physically contact with people…expect when someone’s fist comes into contact with his face…”Good, now start to lead me.” Hinata did not have a clue how to lead someone in dancing and he also found it hard leading someone who was about a head taller than him, he felt overpowered by Kageyama’s height. When Hinata started he got a mouthful just by doing about three steps, “No, that is not how you do it! Even a child could do this, dumbass!” Hinata was one hundred percent sure that a child would not be able to know how to do this, without having any lessons. Hinata took a deep breath in and tried again, remembering those silly dance classes that they had to take for a week back when he was five. That didn’t help, actually. Hinata knew he was doing worse than he was about five minutes ago, Kageyama should be helping him out by now, and he is paying him to teach him, not to mock him without helping him. It was like Kageyama read his mind when he decided to take a firm grip with Hinata’s hand and started to move, leading him about the room, doing twills and making Hinata’s feet move in ways he saw in that dirty dancing film! Kageyama soon stopped and looked down to Hinata, “Did you catch all of that, dumbass? Or do you need to go through it one more time?” Hinata has always been able to remember things very quickly (expect the stuff he had to learn in school) so he decided to try what Kageyama taught him. He didn’t do bad, his hair kept going over his eyes when he had to look at the ground to see if he was using his feet right, sometime Hinata accidently stood on Kageyama’s foot, he felt bad straight away when he saw the others eyebrows twitching slightly. After what felt like hours Hinata made a progress with his dancing, even if it was just a tiny progress he managed to achieve at something that he wasn’t able to do earlier on that day. When Hinata was about to start again his phone started to buzz, he was going to ignore it but Kageyama didn’t gave him his hands, looks like he had to see what the message was if he wanted to continue with his lesson. Of course, it was a message from Noya, just saying how Kenma was judging him for something stupid. Hinata quickly sent him a quick message saying he’s in the middle of his lesson and put his phone back into his pocket. Kageyama didn’t gave him his hands and started to walk to the stairs of the stage, Hinata only gave a confused look and Kageyama must of noticed this as he started to explain why he wasn’t going to dance with Hinata anymore. “Time’s up, dumbass. Didn’t you even check the time on your phone?” Kageyama wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was mocking Hinata, yet the small boy – well, actually, man because Hinata is twenty here but he only looks like a fourteen year old – didn’t argue with Kageyama, he would if this was any other occasion but he’s getting taught by this guy how to dance for his aunt’s wedding, so it’s best not to tick him off. 

Is what Hinata would of done if he was any other person but he is Hinata, the guy who doesn’t think before saying something or even doing something, I mean Hinata was fired from his paper round because, he may of accidently nearly…ran over one of the customers daughter with his bike. The kid may have been four but she deserved it after punching his cute little sisters face! So, Hinata decided to say something to Kageyama but he did take it down a level than he usually does. “Well I was only checking the text message so I was trying to go as fast as I could so I wouldn’t make you just wait there, Bakageyama!” Hinata couldn’t help to feel slightly afraid of Kageyama at that moment, it was like that whole room just went icy cold as Kageyama -who was already halfway to the door- turned around with a look like Daichi-san would give him during his days working with the young children with their volleyball lessons if he messed up slightly. Hinata tried to act like a brave man like he was supposed to be but he couldn’t help to not quiver slightly at Kageyama’s glare. “What was that, Dumbass?” Hinata couldn’t let this guy feel like he had power over him so of course he said what was on his mind. “You heard me, Bakageyama!” Hinata noticed Kageyama’s eyebrow twitching slightly but what looked like Kageyama about to go off his rails decided to just took a breath in and walk to the door that him and Hinata entered so many hours ago. Kageyama kept the door opened, looking at Hinata and then the door and did that at least two more times till Hinata realised that Kageyama was opening the door for him. Hinata was taught to not be rude when someone was doing something for you, so Hinata quickly made his way to the door, right before he was about to out of the room and see sunlight that he hasn’t saw in so many hours. As Hinata went to take the step his face just came into contact with what seemed like…the door? He could hear a laugh faintly coming from the other side of the door, that stupid Bakageyama! After Hinata tried to budge the door open at least three times until it finally opened, once Hinata got out of the room he looked for Kageyama, seeing the other turning around the corner of the hallway. Hinata was about to run after the other but he felt his alarm going off on his phone, he had to head him. Hinata decided not to run after Kageyama, cause a) that could seem strange and maybe get Hinata on Kageyama’s bad side, b) Hinata had to head home and c) Hinata had no clue where Kageyama could of went after cutting down that hallway. So with turning the alarm off Hinata left the building, feeling accomplished for learning to do something new today, even if he was totally bad at it.

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEE ANOTHER FF FROMMMMMM MEEEEE!!
> 
> I don't know what I think about this one tbh, I don't know if I should add another chapter or not?


End file.
